MARCHING OUT THE ZOMBIES
MARCHING OUT THE ZOMBIES is the sixty-fifth volume of the Bleach manga series. Publisher's Summary The war between the Shinigami and the Quincy continues as an injured Kenpachi faces off against more Sternritters. Can Ichigo arrive in time to save the day again?! Bleach All Stars Chapters 581. THE HERO 2 Ichigo arrives at the battlefield. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Soldat #Suì-Fēng #Mareyo Ōmaeda #Marechiyo Ōmaeda #Shinji Hirako #Momo Hinamori #Bazz-B #Rukia Kuchiki #Byakuya Kuchiki #Ikkaku Madarame #Renji Abarai # Unidentified Shinigami member #Giselle Gewelle #Liltotto Lamperd #Candice Catnipp #Meninas McAllon #Ichigo Kurosaki #Kenpachi Zaraki 582. The Headless Star As Ichigo displays his power against the Sternritter, Yhwach prepares to move out. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Ichigo Kurosaki #Kenpachi Zaraki #Candice Catnipp #Liltotto Lamperd #Giselle Gewelle #Meninas McAllon #Yhwach #Jugram Haschwalth #Uryū Ishida #Askin Nakk Le Vaar 583. The Headless Star 2 Candice activates her Quincy: Vollständig to take on Ichigo, who unveils a new technique. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Liltotto Lamperd #Ichigo Kurosaki #Candice Catnipp #Giselle Gewelle #Meninas McAllon 584. THE HEADLESS STAR 3 As more Sternritter arrive to battle Ichigo, Yhwach makes his move. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Candice Catnipp #Ichigo Kurosaki #Yhwach #Jugram Haschwalth #Uryū Ishida #Giselle Gewelle #Liltotto Lamperd #Meninas McAllon #Bazz-B #NaNaNa Najahkoop #Robert Accutrone #PePe Waccabrada 585. The Headless Star 4 As Yhwach prepares to depart for the Soul King Palace, Ichigo's friends arrive to take on the Sternritter. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Ichigo Kurosaki #Yhwach #Ichibē Hyōsube (flashback) #Meninas McAllon #NaNaNa Najahkoop #Robert Accutrone #Bazz-B #Renji Abarai #Liltotto Lamperd #Giselle Gewelle #Candice Catnipp #PePe Waccabrada #Rukia Kuchiki #Shūhei Hisagi #Byakuya Kuchiki #Yumichika Ayasegawa #Ikkaku Madarame 586. The Headless Star 5 As the Shinigami and the Sternritter clash, Ichigo discovers Uryū's betrayal. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Rukia Kuchiki #Renji Abarai #Shūhei Hisagi #Byakuya Kuchiki #Yumichika Ayasegawa #Ikkaku Madarame #Bazz-B #Robert Accutrone #Liltotto Lamperd #PePe Waccabrada #Candice Catnipp #Meninas McAllon #NaNaNa Najahkoop #Ichigo Kurosaki #Yhwach #Uryū Ishida #Orihime Inoue #Yasutora Sado 587. The Headless Star 6 Ichigo regains his composure with Orihime and Sado's help; Bazz-B confronts Rukia and Renji; and Yhwach, Haschwalth, and Uryū arrive at the Soul King Palace. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Yasutora Sado #Orihime Inoue #Ichigo Kurosaki #Uryū Ishida #Kisuke Urahara #Renji Abarai #Rukia Kuchiki #Bazz-B #Yhwach #Jugram Haschwalth 588. The Headless Star 7 Kirinji confronts Yhwach and releases his Zanpakutō as Ikkaku and Yumichika prepare to face off against Giselle. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Tenjirō Kirinji #Kirio Hikifune #Senjumaru Shutara #Ōetsu Nimaiya #Mera #Ichibē Hyōsube #Uryū Ishida #Yhwach #Jugram Haschwalth #Soldat #Yumichika Ayasegawa #Ikkaku Madarame #Giselle Gewelle #Bambietta Basterbine 589. The Shooting Star Project Old and New Trust Ichigo and his friends prepare to head to the Soul King Palace while Ikkaku and Yumichika continue to face off against Giselle and Bambietta. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Orihime Inoue #Ichigo Kurosaki #Yasutora Sado #Kisuke Urahara #Akon #Yoruichi Shihōin #Yumichika Ayasegawa #Ikkaku Madarame #Bambietta Basterbine #Giselle Gewelle #Mayuri Kurotsuchi 590. Marching Out the ZOMBIES When Mayuri reveals he possesses a counter to The Explode, Giselle summons more zombies, but Mayuri dispatches several Arrancar to fight them. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Mayuri Kurotsuchi #Nemu Kurotsuchi #Giselle Gewelle #Ikkaku Madarame #Yumichika Ayasegawa #Bambietta Basterbine #Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio #Cirucci Sanderwicci #Luppi Antenor #Charlotte Chuhlhourne 591. Marching Out the ZOMBIES 2 As the Arrancar take on the zombified Shinigami, Giselle brings out her trump card - Tōshirō Hitsugaya. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio #Cirucci Sanderwicci #Luppi Antenor #Charlotte Chuhlhourne #Yumichika Ayasegawa #Ikkaku Madarame #Mayuri Kurotsuchi #Giselle Gewelle #Bambietta Basterbine #Nemu Kurotsuchi #Tōshirō Hitsugaya Author's Notes References Navigation 65